The present invention relates to train controls and more particularly to supervisory monitor and control systems for trains having individually driven traction motor cars.
In the operation of trains having individually driven cars such as those in the city of New York, major faults or operating errors can occur in a car during train operation and the car may be deenergized with its load share transferred to the remaining cars. Occasionally, a second and possibly a third car may be deenergized as a result of a fault or operating error but it would be extremely rare for more than two or three cars to be disabled at the same time.
A train can normally be operated without noticeable reduction in performance with a single idle car, but an operator may notice reduced performance with two cars idled. In any case, the operator may reset an idled car once the car disablement becomes known. Upon repowering, the car may continue to operate or it may again be disabled if the operating fault or error recurs. The fact that the car may sustain power operation only means that the set of circumstances which led to the previous disablement does not now exist. There may or may not be a need for car maintenance and there may or may not be an impact on safety.
Within a transit system, a number of operators will experience over time a variety of operating faults and errors in a number of cars. The totality of this actual data has a significant bearing on maintenance needs and may have an impact on safety. Subsequent actions taken by operators and supervisory personnel individually or collectively over time may or may not be supportive to maintenance and safety needs. It is therefore desirable that a train control system be structured and operated to reflect ongoing car operating faults and errors so as to provide simultaneously (1) reliable scheduled train operation without unnecessary outages and (2) enhanced safety and car maintenance support.